


Making New Friends

by nondescript_object



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chaptered, Coming Out, Dog Walking AU, Dogs, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Phan - Freeform, Slow Build?, Social Anxiety, introvert dan, literal sunbeam phil lester, punk! dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondescript_object/pseuds/nondescript_object
Summary: Dan Howell agrees to watch his mums' friend's dog while their family is on vacation. Who would have thought friendship could be made over a mutual love of dogs. And maybe friendship could become more...(I really am bad at writing summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will probably come out twice a week (or more) and there will most likely be about 20ish chapters eventually.

'How do I always agree to these sort of things?' Dan thought.

Dan was riding his bike down a narrow lane on his way to his mums' friend's house. He was supposed to take care of their dog, a corgi named Magi, as they were away on vacation for the next two weeks.

The tasks he was supposed to do were simple; walk her, play with her, feed her ,and just in general keep the dog company. He also had to do other things around the house besides watch the dog like feed the fish, water the plants, and check on the cat that stayed in the attic.

Although the tasks were simple, it made him stop doing one of the most important things in his life; procrastinate. Usually Dan would go straight home after school and stay in his room for hours, going on tumblr and other assorted websites, ignoring every responsibility he had.

But not today or any of the upcoming days for the next two weeks. All because his mum thought watching a dog would teach him "responsibility" and other shit like that. When his mum talked to her friend, Denise Shoults, a couple weeks ago, Denise brought up her upcoming family vacation. She was saying how they needed someone to watch their house a bit for their family.

Dan's mum came up with the idea that Dan would be the perfect candidate for this job and Denise accepted the idea right away considering she trusted his mum and wouldn't have to be worried about having a random stranger in their house.

When his mum asked him to do this he agreed because its easier to agree then fight against it. That would just be to much work and besides he got to watch a dog. He was easy to persuade most of the time so of course his mum could persuade him to do something so easy.Dan loves animals so it wasn't that bad. Excpecially because Magi was a corgi, his favorite brand of dog; they were short, fat, and adorable.

Either way he was told that he would get paid for this endeavor. It's not like he was just doing this for free. Money was a pretty good influencer for him. They didn't tell him how much he would get paid but money is money, and if he had to leave his house for once, money made it tolerable. It really was an added bonus he didn't need.

***

Dan's high school ended at 2:30pm every day. Denise's house was only about a mile and a half a way, it really only took him around 20 minutes to get there by bike. Dan lived only a few minutes away from Denise's house and he already knew how to get there.

Dan left his school about 15 minutes ago, he only had to bike a little bit farther and he would arrive at the house. Dan rode a little bit faster when he saw the house in the distance. He was ready to stop with the terrible torture of exercise. Getting home was probably his least favorite part of the day because exercise really is not his thing.

The neighborhood he was working in was quite a bit nicer then his own. It seemed pretty quiet, which he was glad for. Dan was a bit worried that the neighbors might think he was breaking into Denise's house or something like that. Also he really didn't enjoy dealing with people to much. He really wasn't a people person and most people thought he was weird or didn't like him all too much. There was a reason he usually stayed home. 

Dan was about at their house now. Surveying the area once again he started looking across the street at the neighbors houses while he was riding his bike. That's when he saw someone tall, with black hair looking back at him. They were across the road at another nice looking house. He couldn't really see them all that well because they were far away but he looked about Dan's age and were wearing a backpack and a uniform. Because of his uniform he knew they probably went to some kind of private school, unlike Dan, who attended a public high school and luckily could choose to wear whatever he wanted with only a minor dress code.

Dan inwardly cringed, and kinda hoped they wouldn't have to interact all too much, knowing how awkward he gets. It wouldn't be too much of a problem but he was an introvert and new people scared him; excpecially with people his own age.

As dan was watching him, they suddenly locked eyes and they waved. Dan was able to see them a bit clearer as he rode his bike farther up the street. They were actually kind of attractive. Dan started blushing. Maybe really, really attractive. Dan would have waved back but he was riding a bike and didn't have the best of balance in the first place and leasf they seemed friendly. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad talking to him. Aterall its not like he would see him often after Denise's family got back from vacation and his job ended. 

Dan finally reached Denise's house, located all the way at the end of the block. The house was large and brick, with a porch and a big backyard. In the yard there was one of those little playground things, probably for Denise's children, a garden, a decent sized swimming pool, and a basket ball hoop. The house was just one of those typical upper middle class houses you saw everywhere in neat little rows.

Dan got off of his bike before making his way into the yard. He walked his bike through the little gate and set it against the gate before walking up the pathway and unlocking the front door and stepping inside, not noticing the boy from earlier still watching him make his way into the house.

 


End file.
